Victorious
Victorious (stylized as VICTORiOUS) is an American television series created by Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon. The series revolves around aspiring singer Tori Vega, portrayed by Victoria Justice, who attends a performing arts high school while getting into wacky situations on a daily basis. The series' Pilot episode premiered on March 27th, 2010, and viewership was estimated at least 5.7 million. The show had concluded on February 2, 2013. Cast The cast of Victorious are, Matt Bennett as Robbie (who is holding his puppet, Rex), Ariana Grande as Cat, Daniella Monet as Trina, Victoria Justice as Tori, Leon Thomas III as André, Elizabeth Gillies as Jade, and Avan Jogia as Beck. Victoria Justice as Victoria "Tori" Vega, a 16-year-old aspiring singer who enrolls at Hollywood Arts, a prestigious performing arts school, after unexpectedly filling in for her older sister, Trina Vega. Though initially self-conscious and uncertain among Hollywood Arts' talented student body, she soon embraces her own talents and new life. She is very respectful to others, except Robbie sometimes. She seems to have a crush on Beck proven in Tori Goes Platinum since she almost kissed him twice but rejected him once, and the second time Mrs. Vega walk in right before they kissed. Since she felt kissing him was wrong and something she could not do to Jade who seems to be her friend now. Leon Thomas III as André Harris, Tori's best friend and biggest supporter at Hollywood Arts. He is a gifted musician and is also a talented song writer. He can play any instrument, but he prefers the keyboard. He has written every song Tori has performed so far in the series. He first met Tori when he was assigned to work with Trina on a performance for the school's annual talent showcase. They became best friends right away. His grandmother is afraid of everything and everyone. He is the guy everybody likes and is always the shoulder to lean on. Matt Bennett as Robert "Robbie" Shapiro, a shy and awkward student who is more comfortable speaking through his ventriloquist's dummy, Rex. His grandmother, Mamaw, implies that Robbie has had Rex for a long time; she tells her husband that Robbie "still" takes the puppet to school. He tends to take the slightest romantic advance from a girl, even while acting, very seriously. He is lactose intolerant. He can play the guitar and the harmonica. Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West, who considers herself a "not good friend" of Tori's. Although she has a caustic personality, Jade is hard working, talented, and popular, but she can be somewhat of a masochist, implying in several episodes that she likes pain. She was Beck's girlfriend for three years, but it could now be considered longer. She wears a lot of black clothing. Jade is seen to get jealous easily. Although she and Tori were adversaries at the beginning of the series, their rivalry has decreased and Jade has occasionally asked Tori for help. Ariana Grande as Cat "Caterina" Valentine, is a sensitive girl. She tends to overreact and is extremely emotional, but becomes close friends with Tori, André, Beck, Trina, and Robbie. She is a brunette but dyes her hair to a red velvet cupcake color. She is seen as eccentric and random. A running gag about Cat is that she gets easily offended by people even when they are not trying to be nasty. Its usually results with her saying, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Her favorite foods are cupcakes, candy, noodles, and potatoes. In the episode The Birthweek Song, Cat admits that she has psychological problems. She is always talking about her weird brother and the strange situations he gets into. Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver, a handsome and respected actor. He is kind and supportive to everyone at Hollywood Arts. He lives in an RV parked in his parent's driveway in order to avoid listening to his parent's rules. He wants to get a Rottweiler as a pet. His girlfriend is Jade. They both argue a lot in some episodes. Daniella Monet as Katrina "Trina" Vega, Tori's 17-year-old sister. Though she has good intentions and truly cares for Tori, Trina is materialistic, egotistical, and truly believes stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an diva, her performance level is of a significantly lower grade. Not a lot of people really like her because of her diva ways. Nonetheless, she has managed to somehow get into Hollywood Arts. Trina can sometimes be spoiled and will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. She is physically strong, contrary to her image. She claims nothing scares her due to the fact that she's seen her grandmother naked. It is unknown exactly what Trina's talent is, but it may be acting and/or singing. Recurring Characters Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz, the school's barefoot 34-year-old acting teacher. He has strange methods of teaching, such as throwing balls at students during their performances to see if they are dedicated enough to remain in the scene. Tori (and possibly everyone else) believes he is crazy. He likes to drink coconut milk, saying that the milk "gives him visions". Despite being eccentric, he is caring, smart, and has a lot of wisdom. Tori once mistook him as a homeless man and gave him money. Jennifer Carta and Jim Pirri as David and Holly Vega, they are Tori and Trina's parents. Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef, a dorky and somewhat creepy boy at Hollywood Arts. He has a crush on Jade, but she dislikes him. Sinjin was intended to be a one-time appearance, but Schneider enjoyed Reid's performance so much that he cast him in nearly every episode of the series so far. Lane Napper as Lane Alexander is the school's guidance counselor for Hollywood Arts. Lane is a good guidance counselor, and often helps students with their problems and resolves their arguments, but sometimes can be reluctant at times, asking students "Why Me?". He is usually the one making the big announcements at school. He appears to either hate dry skin or is obsessed with lotion, as he can be seen frequently applying lotion to his hands. He has a nephew named Devin, shown in one episode, The Diddly-Bops. Lane is the one who made The Wood leave (and showing he's not afraid to get physical), because it was becoming an issue with the students and disrupting the learning environment. Category:Victorious Category:TV Shows